Houji Tomasu
is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers, nicknamed . Character History Dekaranger The most professional member of the team and second-in-command, Houji tends to be arrogant of his skills, and is extremely stubborn. He also does not allow his emotions and personal life to interfere with his job as a detective. Prone to blurting out English phrases, his catchphrases are "Perfect!" and "Super cool!", commonly said after finishing a criminal. He also tends to say "Unbelievable!" at things out of the ordinary, and when shocked or dismayed has yelled "Oh my God!". He is an excellent sniper with superb accuracy when shooting. He clashed with Ban from the beginning, but it was later revealed that Ban had replaced his commanding officer as DekaRed and Houji had a hard time accepting it. He hated Ban even further as the latter constantly annoyed him by calling him "aibou", but he soon warmed up to Ban throughout the series, and eventually returned Ban's friendship. The two of them shared noticeable relationship developments, and while they constantly have their fights and squabbles, it is obvious that they do care about each other deep down: during a suicide mission Houji undertakes to save the world from a meteor powering a giant monster, Ban recklessly joins him to make sure he comes back to Earth to witness his sister's wedding. At the end of the series, Houji finally returns Ban's affection by calling him "aibou." During the team-up with the Magirangers however, Houji became prominently annoyed and jealous when Ban pronounced Kai Ozu to be his new 'aibō' and called Houji 'moto aibō' (ex-partner). He has a younger sister Miwa, whom also tends to speak English phrases at times. She gets married later in the series. His number is 2. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger to be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Houji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the final battle against Zangyack, Doggie Kruger regained his powers and it can be assumed that all of the Dekarangers have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Magirangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Houji, alongside his team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting Deratsueigar, Gryllus Worm, and Rat Fangire. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and as the three forces of super heroes confront . After was destroyed, the Dekarangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. 10 Years After 2 years prior to the events of 10 Years After, a case involving Doggie Kruger leaving him in a coma not waking up left Houji into a depression. He spend most of his time in the computer room making everyone around the base think he just in there playing games. In actuality, Houji was trying to solve the case to prove Doggie was innocent. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DekaBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Kyuranger DekaBlue worked with his teammates in DekaWing Robo, transforming into the DekaWing Cannon wielded by Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh, to keep open the wormhole which would allow the Kyurangers to return to their own space. Gavan vs. Dekaranger Kyuranger vs. Space Squad The Dekarangers continue as members of Space Squad. Family *Miwa Tomasu - Younger sister Personality He is cold and calculating and can be short-tempered at times. Despite this, he does have a good heart and can be caring and compassionate at times, even to Ban. This was seen more in episode 48 where he hesitates to shoot Ban and like the others when he was told that Ban was dead, he cried alongside them. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Houji's appearances in the "Versus Series", Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Hoji in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. Akibaranger DekaBlue appears as part of the five-man Dekaranger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Dekarangers, with DekaBreak this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Houji Tomasu/DekaBlue: to be added :Houji Tomasu/DekaBlue SWAT: to be added DekaBlue SWAT (Dice-O)..jpg|DekaBlue SWAT as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base DekaBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his SWAT Mode being avaliable as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars DekaBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Dekaranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars. DekaBlue - SWAT Mode= S.P.D. Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 2 Arsenal *SP License *D-Sniper **D-Knuckle **D-Rod *DekaBlue SWAT Mode **D-Revolver Appearances: Dekaranger Episodes 33-50, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Super Hero Taisen, Gavan vs. Dekaranger }} Ranger Key The is Houji Tomasu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as DekaBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Agent Abrella's Mechanoid army, acting as a diversion as Marvelous (Red Hawk) made his way to Los Dark's ghost ship. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. The Dekaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet DekaBlue was defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Houji received his key and became DekaBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Houji "Hoji" Tomasu is portrayed by . As DekaBlue, his suit actor was , his sub was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, Houji keeps his name, while his Ranger designation is S.P. Blue. In popular culture *At the end of the second episode of entitled, "Karen Bee Part 2", Karen mentions two of Hoji's catchphrase, "Super cool. Perfect." Notes *Houji's family name is derived from . *Houji is also noted as a genius in hard working and quick learning. As seen in Episode 26, he is able to adapt to the boxing fighting style and quick enough to develop a strategy from the fighting style. *Houji is one of the few Sentai warriors that has a tendency to use English phrases in conversation. He is the third after Gaku Washio and Shurikenger. *Houji's actor Tsuyoshi Hayashi also voiced Sky Tate/S.P.D Blue Ranger who is Houji's Power Rangers counterpart in the Japanese Dub of Power Rangers S.P.D. '' *Out of all the Dekarangers, Houji is the only character to not appear in a Super Sentai outside of Dekaranger, as Tetsu appeared in ''GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, Ban and Jasmine appeared in the fifth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Umeko appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, and Sen appeared in the 18th episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger (alongside Ban and Umeko). Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero! * Space Squad Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * Hero Mama League Strategy 1: Solved in no time! The Path to Glittering Hero Mama * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} See Also - Sky's successor - Bridge's successor External links *DekaBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **DekaBlue SWAT at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DekaBlue at the Dice-O Wiki **DekaBlue SWAT at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Space Squad Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes